


A hope in spring

by lotuses



Series: Lotuses SJ Literary Universe [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuses/pseuds/lotuses
Summary: After a lunch that didn’t go as expected, Donghae invites you to his dance practice. This time, things must go better.





	A hope in spring

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted this, sorry.

Today was the day you would finally date Donghae. Coincidentally, it was also the day you were supposed to meet him, Hyukjae, and Heechul at the dance studio – actually, just Donghae and Hyukjae. You agreed with Heechul that you’d go there together. And Heechul agreed to help you out with Donghae. So, today you both had missions; you wouldn’t lose your shit around Donghae’s dancing, and Heechul would help create the perfect environment for the confession.

You were just about to leave when your phone buzzed. It was a message from Donghae, followed by another from Heechul. You opened the first one.

“Hyukjae’s going to be a bit late :( So don’t hurry, ok? ^^”

 _Should I reply? I already read the message… He’ll know I read it. Must get advice from Heechul._ You opened the message from the second sender.

“Guess what your love just texted me? The monkey’s gonna be late, which mean, I’m gonna be late. Shoot your shot, sunshine.”

“he messaged me too

I read the messag

what do I do?

do I repl?”

“I think that’s what most people would do, yes.”

“what do I say?????????

HE etold me `don hurry ok? ^^’”

“Tell him that you got his message, and leave anyway. When you get there act like you accidentally arrived early.”

“thank uuuuu ure my life saver”

“You owe me. Now text the man.”

 

Time to message Donghae.

“Okay ^^. Do you know how long he’ll be?” _Is that too much? Will he think I’m desperate?_

“Hopefully not too long :( I’m going to get lonely otherwise. And we need to practise.

But don’t worry!” _He replied too quickly._

“I’ll see you, then. Do you need anything?” _My heart, maybe?_

“A support banner for me and Hyukjae? ^^

I’m joking.

Your presence is enough.” _sjkdksjdkdjskldjadjadjkla_

Time to go. If you hurry, you can get there in about 15 minutes. The dance studio is in this new, fancy building belonging to one of the biggest entertainment companies in the region. However, Donghae… and Hyukjae, were just choreographers. Had they been idols, they would’ve been critically-acclaimed, international artists. Naturally, such power had to be contained. That didn’t stop them from being too popular on social media. You heard from Heechul, who heard from either of them, that Donghae got asked for selfies and autographs when he went out sometimes. And you were pretty sure they had a fancafe.

It was nice outside. Not too warm, and not too cold. There was a gentle breeze that blew the petals to the ground. It resembled snow, but it smelled a lot better. Maybe you could grab some coffees for the boys, a token of appreciation for allowing you to see them dance up-close. You’d seen the videos they uploaded, but this would be different.

 _What kind of coffee do they like?_ You wondered, approaching the coffee shop. _Americano, maybe?_

Your train of thought was interrupted by the cashier. ‘Hello! What would you like to order?’

‘Uh… Three Americanos… and… that pink frappe special thingy? In medium?’

‘Sure. Three medium Americanos, and a medium Spring Frappe. Will that be all?’

‘Yes, yes. Thanks.’

Soon after you had your drinks. _Maybe they all wanted a frappe? Should I have asked?_ _Too late, I guess._

When you arrived in front of the company building you realised you missed one thing – you didn’t know what floor, what room, or how exactly to enter the place. You went to the front desk.

‘Hi…’ you gave the secretary a small smile. She didn’t return it.

‘Hello, do you have business here?’

‘Yeah, I’m supposed to see Donghae.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes…’

‘You’re the third person to try that today. Please leave the building or you will be escorted outside.’

‘But it’s true!’ you retorted. ‘I know him.’

She glared at you, and pointed at the door. _So much for impressing Donghae. Guess you’ll have to call him. Ughhhhhh._

You went outside and called Donghae. It didn’t go through the third ring. He picked up.

‘Hey! What’s up?’ He was cheerful.

‘Hey… I got a bit of an issue. They won’t let me in the building?’

‘Oh, crap. I totally forgot to leave the name at the front desk.’

‘No, don’t worry about it.’

‘I’m really sorry, I’ll get you right now.’ _He was worried. He felt bad. For me…_

A few minutes later you saw Donghae running down a corridor, and stopping to speak with the lady at the front desk. He looked a bit… angry. He leaned over the desk, picked up a post it note, and wrote something on it. Then, he stuck it to her monitor. He turned to you, and sprinted.

‘Did you wait long?’ he smiled at you. At. You.

‘No, it’s quite nice out here actually.’ You raised the bag. ‘I got some coffee.’

‘Oh, wow. That’s super nice. Is this mine?’ he pointed to your pink frappe.

‘Yeah.’ You half smiled.

‘I’ve wanted to try this for days! Man, you completely read my mind.’

You would exchange all the coffee in the world for the smile he just gave you.

‘I guess I did, huh.’

‘Totally! Let me show you around.’ He paused. ‘Oh, let me carry these, ’ and took the coffee bag from your hand.

He put his soft hand on your back, and guided you to the lift. He took the first sip of his drink, and paused. ‘This tastes like heaven. Wanna try?’

‘Sure.’ He tilted the drink towards you.

‘What do you think?’ It was incredible. You had to get one for yourself later. A big one.

‘It’s pretty good.’

‘Have you noticed how you always use words like “a little, a bit, pretty” before describing something? It’s cute.’ He scrunched his nose before the last part.

Who knew he was so observant? And most of all, he thought you did something cute! Win.

‘I didn’t.’

‘You do, man! Freaking cute.’ _Man? Does he… think of me as his bro? Is this… a bromance?_ The lift dinged. ‘Oh, we’re here. Come.’

Donghae motioned for you to follow him. ‘They moved to a new building, and the practice rooms are so nice. They put these laptops and screens, and you can cover the mirrors now. And they’re much bigger than before! And! We have a sort of lounge area in this practice room. Which means, you… can sit down! Isn’t it great?’

It was really cute when he got excited. Everything he did was cute, but this was extra cute.

‘Yeah! Fantastic!’

‘It’s nice that you get me.’

Donghae opened the door. ‘After you.’ _He’s a gentleman too._

‘Thank you.’

‘Don’t worry about it.’ He smiled again. ‘So, that’s the couches. You can sit there. Or, you can sit on the floor if you want. But your butt will get sore after a while.’

‘I think the couches are just peachy.’

‘”Just peachy.” That’s cute.’ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA._

You sat where Donghae showed you, and he placed the rest of the drinks near your feet. He sat down in front of you; he crossed his legs, and leant back.

‘Isn’t this exciting? You’re going to see me dance for the first time!’ he tilted his head to the side. ‘I’m a little nervous too.’

‘Oh, is it because of me?’

He closed his eyes and laughed. ‘You’re a… different audience.’ He leaned forward. ‘But, tell me honestly, have you seen videos of me dance?’

‘I mean… I follow you on Instagram and stuff… I watch them sometimes.’

‘That’s funny, you see.’ Donghae smirked. ‘Because I noticed something.’

‘What’s that?’

‘You liked every single one of my posts on Instagram. And you watch all my stories too.’

‘Huh… would you look at that…’ You looked away. Donghae noticed, as he did with every other thing, it seemed. He got up on his feet. He got closer, and grabbed your chin. Gently.

‘Why won’t you look at me?’ he whispered.

‘Donghaeeeeeee! I’m her-‘ yelled Hyukjae. ‘Why didn’t you answer? I messaged you like-’

Heechul pushed him aside to see exactly what he had interrupted. Then he slapped the back of Hyukjae’s neck.

‘Ouch. Don’t you think that was unnecessary?’

‘Don’t push it, or I’ll make you unnecessary.’

Donghae rushed away from you. ‘You’re here!’ He looked down and grabbed the bag. ‘Look, someone got us coffee!’

‘Oh, sweet! I love Americano.’ Hyukjae took a sip. ‘Aah, so refreshing! Thank you!’

‘Don’t you feel more American now?’ asked Donghae.

Hyukjae laughed. ‘I feel like Bruno Mars, man’

‘I’ve been told I sing like him.’

‘Who lied to you?’ Heechul said. He then looked at you, disappointed. He grabbed his coffee from Donghae, and sprawled next to you on the couch. ‘Why don’t you guys start?’

‘I just got here, let me stretch.’ said Hyukjae.

‘Yeah, stretching is important. When we’re done, you’ll get the best show ever.’

The guys started stretching, so Heechul turned to you.

‘What happened before I got here?’

‘He told me that he knows I stalk his social media,’ you whispered.

‘We all know that.’

‘What?’

‘Literally everyone knows that you crush Donghae and stalk his Instagram, his Facebook, his Twitter-‘

‘Okay, okay.’

‘You think he knows you have notifications for his posts?’ Heechul raised his eyebrows at you.

‘Oh god… I hope not.’

‘I’m gonna ask later, don’t worry. That’s why Dr. Love is here.’

‘Please don’t call yourself that.’

‘You hate it because it’s true.’

You gave him a disgusted look, and Hyukjae caught that.

‘Funny, that’s exactly how I look at Heechul too.’

‘Listen here, you little-‘ Heechul was about to get up, but you grabbed his arm. ‘I’m not done with you!’ he threatened.

‘Get back to your story.’

‘I got shy and looked away and he grabbed my face and said “Why won’t you look at me?”’

‘He did what?!’

Donghae and Hyukjae turned to the two of you.

‘Don’t you have some stretching to do?’ said Heechul.

‘I mean, if someone hurt-‘ Donghae started.

‘No one hurt anyone. Just my brain cells.’

‘So it was one of us then?’ asked Hyukjae.

‘Careful, monkey man. I might start liking you.’ Heechul smiled back at Hyukjae.

‘Take me on a date somewhere nice. I’ll wear that T-shirt I borrowed.’

Donghae laughed at the exchanged. He loved it when his friends got along. He looked at you and smiled. Your heart melted.

Heechul waved his hand in front of your eyes. ‘Ground control to Major Tom.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Stop gazing lovingly in the eyes of your man.’

‘But smiled at me.’

‘He smiles at everyone.’ He shook his head. ‘At least you admit to staring.’

‘I don’t stare.’

‘Uh huh.’

‘Is Hyukjae in on this?’

‘Slushie, if Donghae had more than one brain cell he’d know it too.’

‘Yeah, I get that. But is he in on /the mission/?’

‘He might be,’ answered Heechul, as he slurped his watered down coffee.

Donghae ran to you. He held out his phone, with Instagram running.

‘We’re going to start dancing, do you think you can livestream it?’ He gave you the cutest smile. His eyes were twinkling too.

‘Sure thing!’ _Sure thing? God._

‘Film horizontally, people need to see our moves.’ yelled Hyukjae.

‘Okay!’ you yelled back.

‘I believe in you.’ said Donghae. He put his hand on your right shoulder, and ran back.

‘You too!’

‘”Enjoy your meal.” “Thanks, you too.”’ said Heechul to you.

‘I thought you came to help me.’

‘I will, but I can’t do much when they’re dancing.’ he whispered. ‘They invited us to watch them work.’

‘Fair point.’

You looked back at the screen and Donghae already had 10k people watching. It was incredible how many fans he had, for someone who wasn’t an idol. You weren’t the only one who liked Donghae, as you’d noticed time and time again in the comment section. Shaking off invasive thoughts, you turned your attention back to the guys, and made sure to keep the camera steady.

After finishing the dance routine, Donghae ran to you. He took his phone back and turned the camera to the front.

‘What did you all think? Was it good? We worked really hard to give you a good performance.’

‘Stan D&H! Don’t forget to stream.’ added Hyukjae.

‘I hoped you really enjoyed this! We have to go now!’

Donghae and Hyukjae quickly finished their goodbyes, and decided to take a short break. While Donghae was downing his frappe, Hyukjae offered you his hand. Naturally, you were confused.

‘Come on, I won’t bite.’

‘You’ve bitten me before.’ noted Donghae.

‘I’m just offering a dance.’

Donghae pouted. ‘You never offer me any.’

‘What are you talking about? We dance together all the time!’

‘We never slow dance!’

Hyukjae’s eyes doubled in size. ‘I wasn’t going to slow dance.’

‘Still, you never slow danced with me.’

‘We can slow dance if you really want.’ Hyukjae said, and raised his eyebrows.

Donghae smiled upon hearing that. ‘I do.’

Heechul looked at Donghae. Then, he looked at Hyukjae. Finally, he turned to you. Things were not going the way he wanted.

‘Are you going to do that now? Because, if we’re interrupting, we’ll just go’ asked Heechul.

‘Oh, we won’t slow dance now! But we wanted to show you the main dance.’ exclaimed Donghae.

‘So you’re just going to kick us out to dance with Hyukjae, is that it?’

‘I think “kicking out” sounds a bit harsh, don’t you?’ added Hyukjae.

‘But that is what you’re doing.’

‘We need to teach the kids the dance. It’s not like that, you know we love you.’

‘Yeah, we really love you!’ said Donghae.

‘Okay, okay. We’re leaving.’

‘You guys were great!’ you said.

‘Thanks, you’re great too!’ said Hyukjae.

He gave you a quick hug, while Donghae waved cutely.

‘Maybe we’ll host you again?’

‘You call this hosting, monkey man?’ asked Heechul.

‘I’ll up my MCing skills by next time.’

‘Yoo Jaesuk has nothing on you, Hyukkie.’ confessed Donghae.

‘We’re out!’ announced Heechul, as he waved his hand behind him, never looking back.

Before you left the building, you noticed the lady at the front desk glare. Heechul walked with you half the way home, as he suddenly decided he needed a haircut.

‘I’m gonna look even more beautiful, slushie.’

‘Didn’t know it was possible.’

‘Just you wait. I’ll talk to you later, okay? We’ll figure this whole Donghae situation out.’

‘You really think there’s something I can do?’

‘Worst case scenario he doesn’t like you.’

‘Thanks, I feel so much better.’

‘I’m not a motivational speaker, alright? I gotta run now.’

Later that day, you decided to message Donghae, and thank him for inviting you to rehearsal. You opened the app, and clicked on his name. Then you stared. You didn’t want to bother Heechul or your best friend yet. You could talk to him on your own this time. It would be fine.

“dear donghae,” _No. Can’t write that._ You deleted that.

“hey, are you done with rehearsal yet?” _Does that sound too curious?_ You deleted that too.

“just messaging you to let you know that im thankful for inviting me to see you dance” _Jesus. No. No. No._ You quickly tried to delete that, but you accidentally clicked on the Call button. _Well, shit._ Before you could click End, Donghae picked up.

‘Hey! I wasn’t expecting you to call me. What’s good?’ said Donghae. He didn’t sound bothered by the phone call, which was good.

‘I didn’t mean to, sorry!’ You, on the other hand, sounded way too panicky.

‘It’s okay, don’t worry. It happens to me all the time. Sometimes I call and don’t even realise. Once time I butt dialled Hyukkie when I was on the toilet, and I wasn’t-‘

‘That’s fine! I don’t need to know! I have to go now, bye!’ you blurted, and ended the call.

_I’ll just leave a message explaining, then hope I’ll forget this._

“I wanted to say thanks for inviting me to rehearsal. Sorry for calling.” Sent.

Donghae is typing… _Already?_

“It’s fine! I hope you enjoyed it. ^^”

“Yeah! I’m your biggest fan.” _What did I just type._

“I think I might’ve seen taller. :D” Eye roll. “But, who do you think danced better, me or hyukkie?”

“you!!!” _Did I reply too quickly?_

“Heh, maybe you are my biggest fan. <3” _HEART. HE. ADDED. A. HEART._

Your conversation with Donghae ended there. You went to sleep, hoping to dream sweet dreams of sweet Donghae. Little did you know that when you’d wake up, a spring frappe delivery from a certain someone would be waiting for you. One thing was certain, today was not the day you would finally date Donghae.                                                           


End file.
